A traditional hollow body acoustic guitar is a contrast to a solid body electric guitar. In the electric guitar, sound is primarily a function of the string vibration versus the hollow body of the acoustic guitar which acts as a sound chamber to generate acoustical energy. Many musicians prefer the sound of an acoustic guitar; however, one drawback of traditional acoustic guitars is the low volume of sound produced by the guitar, making it difficult to play an acoustic guitar for a large audience. Retrofitting acoustic guitars with electronic pickups increases the volume of sound but may have negative consequences such as weakening the guitar and feedback effects caused by inconsistent amplification of the tones.
Semi-hollow body guitars, which utilize conventional electronic guitar pick-ups on a body that is typically thinner than a conventional acoustic guitar, but which still contain a marginally hollow core have addressed some of the problems with electrifying hollow body guitars. Current semi-hollow body guitars, also known as semi-acoustic guitars, have a solid wooden block running down the center of the guitar or chambered backs, which can help with feedback problems and strengthen the general body of the guitar. And although current semi-hollow body guitars have addressed some of the problems involved in providing amplified acoustical sound, there is a continuing need to improve on semi-hollow body guitars in order to obtain the desired amplified acoustical sound.